


A New World

by Hilaryh90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90
Summary: So Jenna is going to be in the Avengers series plus the Captain America ones (Obviously)This is the second story of Jenna's life
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**A New World**   
**I hope you are enjoying this series and please feel free to let me know what you think. For the beginning of this one I know it was Hill that was with Fury during it but I'm putting Jenna in her place.**

"How bad is it?" Nick asked Coulson as me and him got off the helicopter. Over the past year I became an agent for SHIELD. I trained under Hill who taught me the works of the organization and Natasha Romenoff who trained me in fighting. I still see Steve from time to time because Nick set us up to share an apartment but this job kept me busy.

"That's the problem sir. We don't know." He says and we enter the facility, passing fleeing technicians, "Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago."

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to test phase." Nick mentioned

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement."

"It just turned itself on?" I asked 

"What are the energy levels now?" Nick asked him

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac."

"How long to get everyone out?" Nick asked

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour."

"Do better." Nick told him and Coulson walked away as we continued deeper into the facility

"Sir, evacuation may be futile." I tell him

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?"

"I know what this device can do and how unstable it is. We can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance." I point out

"I need you to make sure Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out."

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" I asked him

"Until such a time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes sir." I said walking past him. I warned him about this thing months ago, but since I was only an agent I couldn't do anything to stop it, "With me." I told a couple agents that were standing there and we walked away.

* * *

I stand there watching the SHIELD personnel gather weapons getting ready to leave the facility when Clint walks towards us with Selvig, a couple more agents and a man I've never seen before.

"Need these vehicles." Clint said and the agents get into a truck.

"Who's that?" I asked indicating to the strange man

"He didn't tell me." Clint said and I looked at him and the others suspiciously then started to walk away

 _"Keller, do you copy? Barton is..."_ I heard Nick say over the radio but as I turned to face Clint he began shooting at me and I rolled out of the way pulling out my gun taking aim. As they drove off I fired my gun but missed, _"He's got the Tesseract! Track it down!"_ Nick told me over the radio and I jump into a Jeep and follow them.

The man in the back of the truck releases a blast of energy from a spear thing, obliterating the other SHIELD trucks that joined me and caused a blockage in the tunnel. I get in front of Clint then pull the E break spinning the jeep around to face the truck he was in to try and block him. He responds with firing at me at close range, I shoot at me own windshield to try and hit him. Clint manages to get past me and I get turned around then follow him again. A blast wave from the causes the tunnel to collapse partially allowing hem to get away but I get stuck behind the rubble.

"Damn it." I whispered as the cuts from the debris start to heal.

 _"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?"_ I heard Coulson ask over the radio

_"The tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Keller?"_

"I'm fine. A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." I responded and looked at the wreckage.

 _"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase."_ Nick told me

"Roger that." 

_"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war."_ Nick says

 _"What do we do?"_ Coulson asked him

* * *

"We're at lock, sir." Hill tells him as we stand inside the helicarrier

"Good. Let's vanish." He said and I turned to see Steve walk in with another man

"Steve." I said walking over to him and we gave each other a small hug

"How are you Jenna?" 

"Good, all things considering." I told me and looked at the man, "You must be Mr. Banner." I said extending out my hand which he shook.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I tell him

"Gentlemen." Nick says and I see Steve give him 10 bucks making me look at him confused. Nick walks over Banner and extends his hand. Banner, reluctantly shakes it, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." Nick told him

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked and Nick Fury turns to Agent Coulson to explain, while I see Nat look at an image of Clint on a computer screen.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Nat pointed out

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asked

"How many are there?" Nick asked him

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr.Banner to his laboratory, please." Nick tell her and she nods then walks off, leading Banner down the hall.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

* * *

"I didn't think you'd come." I said to Steve walking over to him

"Well I can't let you have all the fun," He says and I chuckled, "How are you doing Jenna? Really?" He asked and I looked at him

"I'm trying. It's just hard, I mean we crashed in the water in 1945 then wake up 70 years later? Everyone we know is gone." I tell him placing my hand on Bucky's tags.

"You still think about him?"

"Everyday. It may have been 71 years ago but to me it feels like yesterday." I said and tried to fight back tears as Steve placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Is that why you joined SHIELD?"

"I needed to keep myself occupied or I was gonna go crazy." I said with a laugh

"Jenna," I heard someone say and I turned to look at Nat, "I need you." She says, I gave Steve a smile then walked over to her.

* * *

Nat hovers the QUINJET over a crowd of people and I see Loki standing there in front of them and Steve. I quietly snuck towards the hatch door then opened it, "Jenna what are you doing?" Nat asked me

"Helping." I said and jumped out rolling onto the ground. I leaned back against the fountain letting my body heal

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Nat tells him over the speaker. Loki sends a blast at the jet but Nat moves it just in time, giving Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both begin to fight and Loki flings Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki swats it way. Cap, fights him again but gets knocked down then Loki stands over him and points the scepter's tip on his helmet.

"Kneel."

"Not today!" Steve jumps up and knocks Loki down with his leg. Loki grabs him and flips him over. I jump onto him from the fountain kicking him down with my legs then flung myself back up.

"Ah the other one pulled from her time."

"Name's Jenna." I tell him and he shoots a blast at me but I roll out of the way then kicked him in the stomach knocking him back a little. I tried to grab the scepter but he pulled back and I get thrown into a railing.

Just then I hear Shoot to Thrill play over the jets speakers and looked up to see Tony Stark fly over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground then lands next to Steve aiming his blasters at Loki, "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Loki puts up his hands and surrenders. His armor materializes away. That was to easy, "Good move."

"Mr. Stark." Steve says walking over to him

"Captain." 

* * *

_"Said anything?"_ Nick asked over the radio while I sat across from Loki aiming my gun at him, Nat told me it wasn't necessary but this guy made a tunnel collapse on me, so I wasn't taking any chances.

"Not a word." Nat answered

_"Just get him here. We're low on time."_

After a few moments thunder shakes the jet a little and I see Loki look up, "Where's this coming from?" I heard Nat ask and thunder rumbles overhead. 

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked Loki

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki says and Stark opens the ramp walking to it as I move back 

"What are you doing?" I asked him then a man wearing a cape walked in knocking him down and grabs Loki by the throat then flies out. 

"Now there's that guy." Stark says putting his helmet back on

"Another Asgardian?" Nat asked

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asks

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Stark turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after them.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve told him

"I have a plan. Attack." Stark said and jumps out of the jet. Steve grabs a parachute to follow.

"Whoa what are you doing?" I asked him

"I'm going after him."

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Nat tells him

"I don't see how I can."

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." She says

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He tells her and jumps out of the jet.

"Son of a..." I started to say and closed the ramp

"Didn't want to join them?" Nat asked me

"Steve took the only chute, even at this height I don't know how well I'd heal from that." I told her and she smirked.


	2. A New World chapter 2

**A New World**

Steve sits at the table while I rest on it back on the helicarrier watching the monitor until it goes black while Thor just stands staring off in the distance.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked him

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" I asked him

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner pointed out

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner says

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Nat mentioned

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner says

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." I told Thor

"He's adopted."

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Banner asked and I see Stark walk in. It was still weird looking at him considering I knew his dad.

"It's a stabilizing agent." He tells us and looked at Coulson, "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." He said and Coulson walked away, "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." He pointed out and walked past Thor, "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He stands where Nick usually does, "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails." He tried to tell the crew while trying to do something wit the screens but they stayed quiet, "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." He covers his eye and looks around, "How does Fury do this?"

"He turns." Hill told him

"Well, that sounds exhausting." He says and I rolled my eyes, even his dad wasn't this bad, well sort of, "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" I asked him

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner pointed out 

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark adds

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner told him

"Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked and I shrugged my shoulders while Stark and Banner shake hands. 

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Stark says to him

"Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Nick said walking into the room

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." I point out

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor says

"I do! I understood that reference." Steve said with a smile and I smiled shaking my head.

"Shall we play, doctor?" Stark asked him

"Let's play some." Banner said and they walk out

* * *

"Whoa hey where's the fire?" I asked Steve when I saw him turn a corner almost taking me out

"I just need to do something." He says trying to move past me but I stop him. 

"Steve, talk to me." I said and he sighed.

"Come with me." He says and we walked down the hall.

* * *

Steve and I use our strength to slide the door open to a storage area filled with metal crates, "Steve." I said and pointed upwards. He pushed up off of a crate climbing over the railing then I did the same thing but used the wall next to me instead.

We look around at the different crates, "Jenna." Steve says and I walked over to him seeing the crate he opened, it's filled with a bunch of HYDRA weapons.

"What the hell?" 

"Did you know?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I didn't know a thing. I told Nick not to mess with that thing."

"Then we need to find out whats going on." He says grabbing a gun and we head out.

* * *

"What is PHASE 2?" We heard Stark ask as me and Steve walked into the lab and Steve sets the gun down

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." I pointed out as they looked at us

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." Steve said to Stark

"Rogers, Keller, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean  
that we're..."

"I'm sorry, Nick," Stark moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans the weapons, "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve says to him as Nat and Thor walk in

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked her

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." He told her

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?" He asked

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Banner mentioned

"I'd like to know too considering the man that pretended to be my father did the same thing and almost destroyed half the world if Steve hadn't stopped him." I added

"Because of him." Nick told us pointing at Thor

"Me?"

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Nick explained

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor told him 

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" I asked him

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor added

"A higher form?" Steve asked

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Nick says

"Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down." Stark said sarcastically.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Nick asked him

"I'm sure if he still made.." Steve started to say

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Stark asked cutting him off

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor says to Nick

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor asked him

"S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threat potential threats." Nat pointed out and we all continue to argue.

* * *

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor says

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb." Banner pointed out

"You need to step away." Nick tells him

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked putting his hand on Steve who pushed it away

"You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Stark said facing him

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" 

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark tells him and I rolled my eyes

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Stark says

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you and Keller here came out of a bottle!" Stark said and I glared at him

"I didn't have a choice." I told him

"Oh no that's right. You stayed in the clutches of an evil man and let him turn you into what you are for what reason?"

"Leave her out of this." Steve tells him

* * *

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve says and Thor laughs 

"You people are so petty... and tiny."

"Yeah, this is a tee.." Banner began to say

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr.Banner back to his..." Nick tried to tell her

"Where? You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case..." Nick starts to say

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" Banner says and we look at him, "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Banner asked as me, Nick and Nat ready our hands on our guns because Banner picked up the scepter

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter." Steve tells him and the computer beeps

"Got it." Stark said and Banner puts down the scepter then walks over to the computer.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked

"I can get there faster." Stark mentioned

"Look, all of us..." Steve started to say

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor pointed out as Stark turns to leave, but Steve stops him.

"You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?" Stark asked

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Stark said

"Guys enough." I tell them

"Put on the suit." Steve says

"Oh, my God!" I heard Banner say but before I could react the helicarrier shakes and an explosion goes off in the middle of the lab tossing us around. 


	3. A New World chapter 3

**A New World**

"What just happened?" I asked sitting up 

"Jenna?" Steve asked

"I'm okay."

"Put on the suit!" He tells Stark and they leave

* * *

"Bring the carrier inwards and head south. Take us to the water." Nick tells the pilot as we run into the room

"Why water? Navigation's re-calibrated after the engine failure."

"Is the sun coming up?!" Nick asked 

"Yes, sir."

"Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop." Nick said then faced me, "Keller, take some agents, secure the ship and find Romanoff."

"Yes sir." I said and grabbed a couple men then left the room

* * *

As I made my way through the halls someone starts shooting at us, "Down!" I yelled and we take cover then start firing back. After a missing several times I reloaded my gun, "Screw it." I said and ran out from my spot getting hit with bullets but quickly healed as they continued shooting. I tackle one to the ground kicking another one then shot them both when a bullet hits the back of my shoulder. I whipped my gun around shooting the man then stood up looking at my suit, it had a few bullet holes in it, "Gotta love this imperfection."

* * *

"Agent Coulson is down." I heard Nick say over my radio and I stopped walking

"Paramedics are on their way."

"They're here." Nick said and there was a pause, "They called it." He informed us and I sat down on the ground leaning against the wall as tears came out.

* * *

These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Nick said and throws Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve who picks them up and I see they had blood on them, "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Nick says and I look down at my hands as I sat on the table next to Steve, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Nick tells us and Stark gets up and walks off, "Well, it's an old fashioned notion."

* * *

"You sure you wanna do this?" Steve asked me as we headed towards the infirmary room where Nat was with Clint.

"I'm not about to let this guy destroy this planet for his own fun. If Fury won't listen then we need to take action. I'm sick of losing to the bad guys." 

"Same here." He said and opened the door, "Time to go."

"Go where?" Nat asked him

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" He asked and Clint walked out of the bathroom

"I can."

Steve and I look at Nat and she nods her head, "You got a suit?" He asked Clint

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Steve says and we walk away.

* * *

Me, Steve, Nat and Clint walk towards and into the QUINJET earning a look from the pilot, "You are not authorized to be here..."

"Son... just don't." Steve told him


	4. A New World chapter 4

**A New World**

"Stark, we're heading north east." Nat told him as we approach the city

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

Clint flies the jet over to Stark's tower and we see the device shooting a beam upwards when suddenly we get hit. I grab onto the ceiling above me as Clint tries to control the jet but it starts to go down then we crash.

"We really don't have good luck when it comes to flying." I joked looking at Steve and we exited the jet

"We gotta get back up there." Steve says and we make our way back to the tower but stop when we hear a loud groan come from above. We see a huge flying alien come out of the portal along with other smaller one come out then more get shot out from the side of the huge monster.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked him

"I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" I asked confused

"Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot."

* * *

Steve ran over to hide behind the car me, Nat and Clint were at, "We've got civilians trapped up here." I pointed out as the aliens fly around us then we see one fly by us and it had Loki on it

"Loki." Steve says and the aliens fire at the city, "Their fish in a barrel down there." He pointed out as me and Nat began shooting at the aliens

"We got this. It's good. Go!" She says and I looked at Steve.

"You think you can hold them off?" Steve asked Clint

"Captain. It would be my genuine pleasure." He shoots an arrow into the creature's head giving me and Steve an opening to jump off the bridge landing on the top of a bus as lasers shot at us. We race over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding cars then he jumps onto the roof of a car by a group of cops as I landed on the hood. 

"You need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve tells them

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" One of the cops asked then suddenly, an explosion comes up from behind us. I turned around as an energy blast hit me knocking me down and I stood up as Steve finished fighting off the aliens. I looked at the cops as the burn on my face began to heal while they looked at me and Steve then the one cop faced the others walking away.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

* * *

Me and Steve join back up with Nat and Clint fighting more of the aliens off when lightning strikes down from the sky firing at the Chitauri around us then Thor lands next to us, "What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked him

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Stark told us over the radio

"How do we do this?" Nat asked

"As a team." Steve says and I nodded at him

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor pointed out

"Yeah, get in line." Clint adds

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Steve says then I see Banner drive up to us on a small motor bike then he walked over.

"So, this all seems horrible." He tells us

"I've seen worse." Nat pointed out

"Sorry."

"No. We could use a little worse." Nat said to him

"Stark? We got him." Steve says

"Banner?"

"Just like you said." Steve told him

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Stark says and we see him fly around a building with one of the giant aliens following him

"I... I don't see how that's a party..." I point out confused

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." Steve told him

"That's my secret, Captain." Banner said walking towards the alien, "I'm always angry." He says then turns as the Hulk emerges and he smashed the alien down as Stark shoots at the underside of it causing the alien to explode. Steve covers Nat with the shield while me and Clint duck behind a car. We get up as it falls over the bridge hearing the rest of the Chitauri screech from above while we stand in a circle looking at them then more come out of the portal.

"Guys." I said, I'll admit, I was panicking a little.

"Call it, Cap." Stark told him

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Cint asked him

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark said and grabbed Clint flying away

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Steve says and Thor flies away, "Jenna, you me and Romanoff stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk." He said and Hulk faced him, "Smash." He told him and the Hulk jumped up to the building smashing the aliens.


	5. A New World chapter 5

**A New World**

As me and Nat fight off the aliens I see her get knocked down then takes the weapon from he alien shooting it then turned aiming it at Steve as I killed the one I was fighting then walked over to them

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Nat pointed out

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Steve says 

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." She tells him and I see her look up at the flying chariots

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride."

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though." She told him and backs up as Steve holds up his shield at an angle

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." She said and runs at him jumping of the side of a car then onto his shield. He lifted it up and she grabbed onto a chariot.

"Ready for more fun?" I asked Steve as more aliens come at us.

* * *

"Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there." Clint tells us

"I'm on it." 

"No, you stay here. I'll go." I told him

"Jenna..."

"Not up for discussion." I said and ran off towards the bank and jumped through the window then shot at the one holding a device. The other two aim their weapons at me but I went behind a desk then kicked it at them knocking one down then put the other in a headlock breaking it's neck and tossed it over the railing, "Everyone! Clear out!" I yelled then one came up behind me wrapping its arm around my neck grabbing my head. I used my strength to flip myself over as one of them fired their weapon killing the one that had me. I hear the beeping get faster but when the alien dives for the device I rolled back to the window. The alien throws it at me but when it went off I get shot out the window landing on a car. I groaned in pain getting off of it as the civilians get escorted out of the building. I looked over at them seeing a waitress look at me as I feel my wounds begin to heal then nodded at her.

"Jenna!" I heard Steve yell as he ran over to me, "You alright?" 

"I thought WW2 was bad." I mentioned and he put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Me, Steve and Thor stand by each other fighting off the aliens when I see a blast take Steve down, "Steve!" I yelled running over and picked up his shield putting it in front of us as Thor hits a car at them then throws his hammer at the other ones behind us. Thor helped Steve up then I handed him the shield

"You ready for another bout?" Thor asked him

"What? You gettin' sleepy?"

"I could use a nap." I point out and they chuckled.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" We hear Nat say over our radios

"Do it!" Steve told her

"No, wait!" Stark says

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve said to him

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Steve mentioned

"Save the rest for return, J." 

* * *

We stand there and watch as Stark flies the missile up and into the portal. Next thing we know all the aliens fall down and stop. We look back up trying to see if Stark will come back out but nothing happens. I look at Steve then he sighed, "Close it." He tells Nat and just as the portal starts to close we see Stark falling back down, "Son of a gun!"

"He's not slowing down." Thor mentioned as Stark starts to fall faster, as Thor began swinging his hammer to fly up and catch him Hulk beat him to it. He brings Stark down to us and Steve takes off the helmet and we look at Stark who doesn't appear to be waking up. Hulk roars then suddenly Stark jolts awake making me sigh in relief.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

"We won." Steve told him

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." 

"We're not finished yet." Thor mentioned 

"And then shawarma after." 

* * *

We see Loki crawl onto the stair then turned around to face us as Clint aimed an arrow at him, "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink."

* * *

**Weeks later...**

We take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with all of us then gave Selvig a hug. Tony opens the Tesseract's case and Banner takes it out then places inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. They step into the middle and a bright beam comes down taking them away. I give Nat and Clint both hugs then walked over to my bike that was next to Steve's as everyone drove off, "What now?" I asked him and he looked at me.  
"Who knows, but we'll figure it out." He says and I smiled  
"We will." I said and we got on our bikes then drove away.


End file.
